


A Different War

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PNP, Spark Sex, Tactile, non-sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Ultra Magnus seriously needs to get that stick outta his aft. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different War

"Hmm, interesting."

Ratchet's dexterous fingers slipped beneath a curve in my new armor, forcing a gasp as I arched into his touch. "Wh- What is?"

Ratchet's thighs squeezed my waist, slipping around the added bulk and pressing pure pleasure into my overheating systems. "Along with your regular patterns of sensory nodes, you seem to have gained additional pleasure clusters as well," he said casually, though his energy field belied his calm exterior. He was just as heated from his explorations as I was. "Of course, this is going to require _numerous_ tests."

"Numerous," I agreed happily, my hand gliding up to flick open his interface panel. He pretended to not notice as I unspooled the slender cable, a bright fiery orange that matched his personality so well. It wasn't until I pinched the end that he gasped, optics narrowing in mock anger.

"Did I give you permission?"

"No, you did not," I replied honestly, cutting off his next words by sliding the end across my mouth. "Punish me."

"I give the commands," he grinned sharply, fingers digging under my armor again, lighting a surge of passion so intense I had to reboot my vocalizer. He heard the soft _click-whirr,_ he knew what it meant, and his optics flared with joy. I ran my glossa over the cable's plug and he threw his head back, stuttering my name with a cry.

This was what- _who_ I lived for, beyond the fighting for justice, beyond protecting my friends and innocents. Ratchet alone had carried my hopes and dreams when they were too heavy to bear, Ratchet alone knew all my pleasure and pain before and during the war. I loved the cranky old medic with a fierceness that frightened me, and I jealously guarded any precious moments he allowed me to give back to him.

So when he'd entered my room unannounced and declared he couldn't recharge until he'd fragged me sensorless, I was more than happy to oblige. Unfortunately, we had been so distracted by his goal neither of us had thought to lock the door.

Ratchet's hands were deeply buried in my spark chamber, expertly manipulating passionate surges through my frame when the door clicked open.

"Sir, I have this cycle's repor- _PRIMUS!_ "

Ratchet froze, wide optics trained on an extremely surprised Ultra Magnus. I wasn't as lucky; Ratchet's fingers were twined around a curl of my spark, feeding consistent pain/pleasure signals to my sensory net and pulling a low husky whine from me until he removed them.

"If you're not out of here in one astrosecond I'll twist your head off with my _bare hands!_ " Ratchet snarled, pointing threateningly. Ultra Magnus jolted out of his shock long enough to obey, stuttering an apology before slamming the door behind him. Ratchet huffed irritably, turning his glare on me.

"I wasn't last inside," I reminded him quickly. As much as I loathed shirking responsibility, there were rare times in the face of Ratchet's anger that I became a coward.

"I am _not_ discussing this with him," Ratchet said firmly, and his hands began playing me so beautifully again that I hastily agreed.

\---------

I had wondered if I should let my first lieutenant bring any questions to me in his own time; but even though I knew Ratchet should've seen to security, I was the leader and ultimately the responsibility was my own. The next morning I sought Ultra Magnus out, finally locating him taking stock of our meager inventory. He acknowledged my presence with a tense _'Sir',_ finishing his tally before turning his attention to me fully.

If it had been anyone else, I would've attempted social pleasantries before introducing the main topic. Ultra Magnus, however, was _not_ fond of frivolities. "I owe you an apology for the anomalous circumstance you were able to so easily witness," I said quietly. "It was an oversight by both Ratchet and myself."

"Sir..." Ultra Magnus' face was unreadable, though his stance shifted slightly as he did when something profoundly upset him. "I feel it is my duty to remind you that fraternization within ranks is strictly forbidden."

I sighed softly through my vents, nodding somberly. "Understood."

Ultra Magnus' hands locked behind his back, staring me down. "I do not think you _do,_ sir. The rule clearly states-,"

"The rule exists for casual interfacing amongst the ranks," I interrupted as gently as I could manage. Magnus could drone forever about regulations given a chance. "It is deemed unhealthy and unwise."

"Precisely, sir."

I nodded again. "Then it is not applicable to Ratchet and I."

"Not applicable- Sir, with all due respect, I know interfacing when I witness it," Ultra Magnus said dryly.

A soft laugh escaped me. "I am not denying any actions between Ratchet and myself. I am denying the fraternization rule applies to us. Let me explain." I placed a hand on his shoulder, lowering my voice. "I actively strive to never be selfish, but one very difficult lesson this war has taught me is to take what happiness I can find. I have examined my motives for allowing intimacy between Ratchet and I and found nothing to be ashamed of. Nothing that can compromise either of us or our fellow Autobots. Our bonding has only increased our strength and resolve. And..." My optics unfocused, pleasant memories circling my processor. "Ratchet allows himself very little time to relax. If I can encourage our medic to rest and recharge, I will definitely take advantage of any method to do so."

There was silence for a klik while Magnus processed the information, the grim set of his mouth unwavering. Finally he glanced over, the slant of his optics more concerned than stern. "Sir, protocol still demands-,"

"We are in a different war, soldier." I drew myself up to my full height, folding my arms. "Cybertron is regrettably lost. We are refugees on a fragile planet, fighting to preserve our human allies as much as our own lives. While I appreciate military protocol, there are times where it is unnecessary. I do not demand nor expect your agreement, only your respect for my decision."

Magnus straightened at that, snapping a curt nod. "Yes, sir. You have my utmost respect."

"Thank you." I reached up to squeeze his shoulder in reassurance, then turned to leave. I paused when he spoke again.

"Sir... If I may ask, were you implying the fraternization rule does not apply to yourself because it is not... casual?"

"Indeed," I replied warmly.

A hint of a smile crossed his face before he returned to his work. "Then yes sir, in time you may have my agreement as well."


End file.
